User talk:Littlemilton
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Re: ... Dude... seriously... it was advice for your own good. I'm not letting you do it that way. Blog or forget about it. I doubt the other admins will keep it at a verbal warning. We all have our own ways in which we prefer to do things. Like we all want to keep the old wikia skin. But we just can't. This is no different. We don't want such pages as main pages. if you make them then do so in blogs. This is my last attempt trying to reason with you. :/ Got more important matters to attend to. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh and 2 more things. #If you contact someone on his talk page use the "Leave Message" option on top of the page so you can give your message a heading, making it easies for the person to know what it is about and find it. (you just gave me trouble cuz you didn't0 #Sign your posts with the four tildes which is ~ x4. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Uragaan Ah, yes, I was reading that forum. The idea is quite interesting, I must admit, and I would be glad to draw it for you. But if you don't mind, you might have to hold on for a while, since I'm a little busy atm. But don't worry, I'll have that started soon. PurpleIsGood 16:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Here it is. Thanks for the compliment, though I think I could have shaded a little better. About the spikes, I can fix those if you want, as I was going for a more twisted natural feel, but I know what you want. The tail I can also fix up if that's what you want. Expect the drawing soon, as I'll be starting now. PurpleIsGood 20:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Here you go.